No volveré a ocultarte mi amor
by Hikari no kokoro
Summary: Ella la chica mas popular del colegio, el es el Nerd del colegio, ellos mantiene una relación en secreto pero cuento el se cansa de ocultarlo todo se desmorona un día antes de San Valentín - feliz día de la amistad


**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

**No volveré a ocultarte mi amor**

Aahh debe ser divertido tener una pareja y más para San Valentín donde los amigos y parejas se regalan chocolates faltan solo un día, acercándonos a un colegio de nombre Fairy Tail se escuchaban gritos de hombres y mujeres, porque? Pues era obvio los chicos más populares del colegio llegaban en grupo, es que todos se encontraban a propósito? El primero en entrar al colegio era Gray, **Gray Fullbuster** uno de los chicos más codiciados de todos, aunque teniendo novia, no evita que muchas chicas le den chocolates provocando un gran celos en su novia **Juvia Loxar** otra chica popular y extremadamente celosa, quien se acerque a su _"Gray-sama"_ al día siguiente sufriría lo peor de su vida, atrás de ella caminando con una sonrisa provocativa provocando a muchas chicas desmayarse, **Loke De León** el chico más popular, siendo mujeriego y soltero lo llevo a la cima más rápido que cualquiera, aunque no es bueno en las materias tiene encantada a todas las profesoras, a lado de este una chica con un cuerpo espectacular pero sobre saliendo de todo su cabello escarlata era nadie más ni nadie manos que, **Erza Scarlet** la presidenta del concejo estudiantil, muchos se le han confesado pero ella los rechaza, muchos dicen porque está saliendo en secreto con **Jellal Fernandes** el presidente de astronomía llamado Crime Sorcière, y la chica más popular de todas y la única que no ha sido novia de Loke,** Lucy Heartfilia** como muchos dicen una chica de dinero, aun su familia fuera una de las más poderosas de Japón estudia en un colegio público, aunque sin importar eso, con su físico y sus calificaciones logro ser una niña prodiga, esta chica para san Valentín siempre se le confianza donde todos terminan rechazados.

Mientras todos seguían al grupo de popularidad llegando con nervios miraba como seguían al grupo, este chico con cabello rosa, con unos lentes, bien arreglado donde parecía todo un Nerd este chico correspondía al nombre Natsu Dragneel el mayor nerd del colegio, siendo la burla de todos, parecía que el día seria largo así que comenzó avanzar para entrar y comenzar las clases.

El día en si transcurrió normal, aunque para la hora del almuerzo algo malo paso

_Jajaja que estúpido callo en la broma_

_Que más querías es el estúpido de Natsu, todo un cerebrito pero patético para esto_

-comenzando a quitarse la basura que tenía en su cabeza el mencionado mientras suspiraba y se retiraba de la cafetería-

_Y otra vez le hacen un broma a Natsu_ -habla Gray al ver al chico salir cabizbajo-

_No sé porque no se defiende él podría romperles la cara todos _-ahora la voz era de Loke que igual a Gray solo lo veía salir-

_Aunque esta contra las reglas las peleas, Natsu ya paso mucho como para poder aguantar_

_Juvia piensa que Natsu-san no quiere dar problemas, el trata de salir bien por su bien_

… -del grupo de populares la nica que no dijo nada era la rubia, que mantenía un semblema triste al ver la escena- _chicos creo que daré una vuelta_

Ante sus palabras el grupo miraba a su amiga salir, mientras suspiraban, por más que la Heartfilia negara todo, ellos sabían que pasaba con ella.

En la azotea del colegia, se encontraba el chico que acaba de recibir una broma, el Dragneel solo miraba el paisaje, mientras mostraba una sonrisa triste, estaba cansado, cansando de las bromas, de las burlas de que no lo respetaran, para todos él era un juguete de bromas, antes de que retirar su vista del paisaje, siente una presión en su espalda y unos brazos que lo rodeaban, solo una persona se atrevía hacer eso y era… su novia.

_No debiste venir, porque no te quedaste con tus amigos __**Lucy**_

_No podía dejarte solo y menos con lo que te hicieron __**Natsu**_

_Porque no me sueltas? Si sigues así tendrás el olor a basura… a perdedor, el olor de un despreciable Nerd_

_Moo cállate Natsu, sabes que si pudiera yo…_

_Lucy… será mejor terminar esto, solo nos hacemos daño ambos, tu eres la chica más popular y yo el más nerd, tu puedes tener un mejor novio alguien de tu gusto _

_Tu eres de mi gusto!_

_Ya deja la mentira! Si fuera verdad no te importaría el comentario de los demás… _-ante el comentario deja de sentir aquella presión y suspirada para darse la vuelta y encontrarse con aquellos ojos chocolates que lo tenían cegado- _hasta aquí termina Lucy, ya podrás elegir a tu novio y justamente para mañana donde casi todo el colegio se te confiesa_ -pasando a lado de ella mientras le susurra- _lástima que ninguno de nosotros dos podamos confesar lo que siente el otro enfrente de todos…_

Palabras llenas de verdad acabo de soltar el peli rosa mientras se alejaba y comenzaba a bajar, dejando ahí a su ex novia en shock, él tenía razón ella prefirió su popularidad antes que él, un día antes de San Valentín.

Lucy devastaba cae de rodillas comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente, le dolía, le dolía mucho el pecho, cada palabras que había salido de su amor le dolía, por alguna razón él se había quitado la bufanda y lo dejo a lado, donde Lucy lo agarra y comienza a abrazarlo, este acaso seria el ultimo recuerdo de él? Lo más cerca que pudiera estar de él y la última vez que pudiera sentir su aroma, aunque con leve olor a basura, el olor que dominaba esa bufanda era la de Natsu.

Al día siguiente 14 de febrero el día más esperado actualmente, caminabas por ahí y venias la gente vender dulce, chocolates, flores en abundancia, regalos y un sinfín de cosas cursis, alejándonos para ir al colegio Fairy Tail, todo era bulla, ruido y gritadera no había tranquilidad, el profesores tuvieron que dar casi 3 horas libres por todo el revolú que había, en el especial en cierto salón donde justamente se encontraba el grupo popular recibiendo un sinfín de chocolates, era sorprende que solo unas cuantas personas lograran eso.

Al extremo del salón se encontraba Natsu que solo miraba el montón de estudiantes haciendo una fila, él sabía que jamás recibiría un chocolate, se levantan listo para retirarse cuando es detenido por una chica de pelo blanco que le da una bolsa de chocolates.

_Natsu feliz día de a la amistad _

_Feliz día Lisanna, gracias por los chocolates _-con una sonrisa tierna abraza a la peli blanco, mientras esta se sonroja fuertemente y acepta el brazo, aunque sin darse cuenta que cierta rubia miraba la escena con ciertos celos- _vamos a la cafetería, tú me distes chocolates y yo te invito a comer algo_

_Está bien Natsu vamos_

Al salir los amigos, Lucy que no había quitado la mirada desde la escena, con unos celos más grandes, trataba de aguantarse las ganas de salir de ahí para buscar a su novio, aunque parecía olvidar que habían terminado un día antes.

Tan solo habían pasado 2 minutos desde que Natsu y Lisanna habían salido y Lucy ya no podía aguantar mas, por mas que se calmara no podía, imágenes donde ellos dos se besaban la estaban matando, mordiendo su labio inferior mirada directamente al chico que se le estaba confesando, después nota que aún faltaban muchos como para que ella se pudiera ir, desesperada, ya no podía más, recordó las palabras de Natsu "lástima_ que ninguno de nosotros dos podamos confesar lo que siente el otro enfrente de todos…", _con rapidez se levantan de su puesto, agarraba su bolsa y salía del salón, muchos de los chicos quedaron sorprendidos pero decidieron seguirla y más porque uno de ellos comento que vio una bolsa de chocolates en la mano de Lucy, provocando así una ira en los chicos.

Estando en la cafetería, Natsu hablaba tranquilamente con Lisanna sobre cualquier cosa, ellos 2 eran grandes amigos de infancia, aunque muchos dijeran que ellos eran novios, ambos lo negaban porque así era, ellos solo se querían como amigos nada mas.

Aunque su conversación fue interrumpida por cierta chica de cabellera rubia que mirada con celos a la pareja mientras ellos sonreían porque tal parecía ni le habían puesto atención.

_Na-Natsu! _-grita a los 4 vientos Lucy que se acercaba violentamente-

_Eh?... am Lisanna podrías dejarnos solos?... que desea señorita Heartfilia_

_Porque me dices por mi apellido?..._

_Porque si le digo por su nombre sería una falta de respeto, además nunca antes nos habíamos hablado…_

_Porque estas frio conmigo Natsu?_

_Por favor no me diga por mi nombre, es una gran falta de respeto_

_Oye tu idiota! No le hables así a Lucy-sama!_

_Lucy-sama que hace hablando con un perdedor como el?!_

_Que le hiciste a la señorita Lucy!_

_CALLENSE USTEDES -_grito mientras tenía una mirada fría dirigida al grupo de chicos que la habían seguido-_ no permitiré que le hablen así a mi novio!_

_Novio!?_

_No-Novio?... _

_Si! Lo que oyeron Natsu Dragneel es mi novio por lo cual quien se vaya a meter con el también será conmigo_

_No… no es posible porque?_

_A lo más seguro Natsu la obligo para que no nos burláramos mas_

_Esperen qué?, no, no es eso yo a…_

_Ya dejen de decir estupideces, yo no obligaría a nadie solo por mi bien, además muchos se habrán dado cuenta que la señorita Heartfilia ha estado mal hoy no? Bueno está delirando ahora mismo, ella jamás seria novia de un chico como yo… me voy_ -saliendo de la cafetería desde la otra puerta-

_Natsu… _-apretando con fuerza la bolsita y siguiéndolo entre lágrimas-_ NATSU_

_YA DEJAME LUCY, si no te hubiera icho lo de ayer a lo más seguro no estuvieras haciendo esto, porque insistes estar conmigo, tienes un montón de chicos detrás porque no te quedas con algunos de e…_ -sin poder continuar la oración Natsu siente un fuerte dolor en la mejilla porque?, acabo de recibir una cachetada de Lucy-

_Cállate, cállate cállate! _-Abrazando fuertemente a Natsu mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de este- _ninguno de ellos eres tú! Todos ellos viene tras de mí solo por mi físico, tu mi aceptaste por mi forma de ser, eres el único que he amado, te di mi primer beso y sé que hice mal al ocultar mis sentimientos pero no quiero que te alejes más, me duele, me estaba muriendo de los celos al verte con Lisanna, yo quería ser la primera en darte un regalo de San Valentín pero pe_

Callada quedo, por un beso, en otras palabras Natsu acaba de besarla enfrente de todos, todos estaban sorprendidos de lo que venían, Lucy con Natsu?no tenia sentido bueno para ellos, mientras la pareja solo se sentía feliz al ignorar su alrededor

Sin darse cuenta un pequeño grupo miraba la escena con alegría entre ese grupo estaba Lisanna, una feliz pareja que ahora ignoraba la opinión de los demás, el amor lo puede no?.

Omg m e salio fail xD

El apellido de loke si alguien lo quiere usar uselo jaja de León xD

Feliz día de la amistad


End file.
